board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Damon Gant
CantFaketheFunk 17. Damon Gant ... Been swimming, lately? :D Gant is a great villain just because of how damn intimidating he is. The whole stare thing, the fact that he shuts you down before you can practically get an "OBJECTION!" out, the fact that he was actually fairly damn clever about doing what he did during SL-9 and then afterwards? Gant was an excellent puppetmaster, and the whole "I am the Chief of Police, I reserve my right to not testify" thing... facing Gant made up for the problems early on in 1-5, and he was a fantastic villain. Plus, his design is great, he has arguably the single greatest pose in the entire damn series with his LIGHTNING-STRUCK breakdown, and he has a... cool theme, I guess. Not my favorite, but it fits the character. Mainly, he just makes everybody else his *****. Until Phoenix does it to him, and that's immensely satisfying. ---- Cloud and Squall 11th: Damon Gant Apperances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: Can't remember at the moment. Ahh Damon Gant. How I struggled to find a way to get you into the top 10. Because you're just that awesome. So it's hard to believe I could find 10 Phoenix Wright characters I liked better than him. But I managed to do it somehow. Though granted, most of them have appeared in multiple cases, while he has only been in one. Damon Gant is truly despicable, and completely likable at the same time. Which is kind of baffling to me. It's despicable that he'd kill Marshall and Goodman, and frame Ema, and blackmail Lana Skye. Wait, why do I like this guy again? Oh yeah. Because he has a generally friendly atmosphere about him. He goes berserk a couple of times, but for the most part, there he is clapping and laughing, and talking about swimming. He's good friends with the judge, and chief of police, which means that even though he may not be held in very high regard by the Prosecution or the Defense- he's held in very high regard by the Judge. Which alone earns him a LOT of points. Von Karma was very unfriendly. Dahlia used her womanly wiles to woo the judge and prosecutor. But this guy seems genuinely nice. Someone I'd go swimming with on a Saturday afternoon. That's just how Damon Gant seems to me. And even after he's caught, he doesn't go berserk and go cursing the name of everyone who's wronged him, or swear revenge. He seems happy to know that Wrighto and Worthy will be around to see that justice is done in his place. Another thing I like about him is that he brilliantly finds a way to make you lose single handedly. Without being a prosecutor, that's pretty impressive. In the end, he makes the mistake of admitting that the cloth came from his safe. I like how he lets you into the crime scene without much hesitation. At first I thought it might have been because he was setting someone else up to take the fall. But I was wrong on that. But how many culprits are going to let you do a search like that without anything in return? I like how he says he'd loan someone $50 too. I'm sure Wright could have used it, since he doesn't seem to get paid by anybody. And he always seems to owe somebody too. I also like his theme. You have to admit it's kind of awesome. I think that if he had been a good guy, he'd have been very interesting as a recurring character. He can be cruel, vicious, and even mean. He's a trickster, and quickly kicks you out of his office. He has the awesome ID code of 7777777. And everyone's always saying one too many, or one too few 7's. One does have to bring into question his use of his ID code as his Safe code. I think he's a pretty cool chief of police. He seems like a nice guy, but he's very nasty sometimes. He tries to fire gumshoe. He tries to trick Phoenix. And then you have his entire list of crimes... They almost don't seem in character for him, and yet they entirely are. A great character, who I think could do well in Prison. Well, so long as there was a pool. ---- Naye745 17. Damon Gant as far as villains go, i think gant falls just short of being one of the best. each game really has a stand-out villain, and i just think von karma trumps him in every regard. he makes you hate him more, he ruins people's lives more, and he just generally seems more EVIL...more. gant is oddly likeable despite basically destroying ema and lana and angel and goodman and jake marshall and yeah. i think it's hard to feel too bad for him but at the same time, at the end, you can't really feel like he was a total EVIL DUDE, you know? oh boy this writeup was bad lol ---- Paratroopa1 12. Damon Gant ... ... Oh ho! It's Damon Gant. Man that's like what, the third 1-5 character in a row now. Been so long since I've played the case that I almost forgot how awesome its cast is. Gant isn't quite awesome enough to be part of the "big three" villain trio, but man, he's still awesome. At first this guy seriously didn't give me a really villainous vibe, like at first I kinda thought "hmmm, this guy is weird, kind of fishy", but I didn't get an "OH CRAP HE IS THE EVIL MASTERMIND BEHIND ALL OF THIS" feeling. In fact he almost seems to be a comic relief character at first, he's almost cute in his mannerisms, though the first time he paused and stared at me for 15 seconds I thought my game froze up. But then he does a sudden turnaround that's almost as epic as a certain other villain's. The moment where he goes OMG LIGHTNING GANT is just unbelievably great. LIGHTNING GANT is pretty much the best "freak out" animation in the entire series, maybe the best animation period, it's just like... holy **** I've never seen someone that pissed off before. Lightning is shooting out of his eyes. Dear GOD. If I could make a complaint about Gant, it's that he wasn't really evil enough. Just kind of a manipulative bastard, but not really evil. Unlike the three major villains, who you just despise and you love them for it, I could never really hate Gant that much. Kind of the same problem with Acro, but it's not the same. I don't sympathize with Gant like I did Acro, per se, but in the end Gant just doesn't seem all that evil, in fact he strikes me as being genuinely apologetic about the murder but in kind of a bland way that didn't really develop his character in an interesting way or something. It was just more like "oh darn, shouldn't have murdered that guy, good job catching me, off to jail hooray." Yeah, I dunno, you either have to be ****ING EVIL INCARNATE I HATE YOU ALL DIE (the "big three") or have an emotional breakdown, tears streaming down your face as you cry about how guilty you feel for killing an innocent man (Acro) for it to really work, you can't go halfway. ---- SSBM_Guy 7. Damon Gant http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/gant.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/triophoto.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/duo.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-148.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-149.jpg Case(s): SL-9, 1-5 And following right after von Karma is...Gant himself! Yeah...I used to have von Karma at #7, while Gant was at #8. But they changed positions once again. These two are nearly equal, anyways. So, in the end, the man with the number "7777777", ended up getting #7. So, the Demon Gent is a great villain. Why? Well...let's see. You don't see him until late into Trial 1. Right after Angel's insanely difficult testimonies, you'll get Gant. As soon as he enters, his theme song plays. And whoa. What an epic theme song. Seriously fitting for Gant. In any case...Phoenix is utterly confused about Gant until the Judge tells him about Gant. Of course, Gant's first quote is "Hey, Udgey, how's it goin'?" or something like that. Yeah, completely unlike von Karma, Gant isn't always intimidating. He tugs on his hair, he calls everyone nicknames, and he just doesn't take the murder very seriously. Anyways, he gives you info on this "second murder". The next few days, Gant just helps you out and doesn't try to really do anything. He truly shines in Investigation 3 and Trial 3. You can see how truly evil he is. Completely manipulating Lana...just to control the Prosecutor's Office. And what does he do to manipulate Lana? He kills Neil Marshall, a perfectly fine Prosecutor, just so he has a chance to frmae Ema for murder. Yeah. That's the only reason why he wanted to kill Neil. Just so he can frame Ema, mainpulate Lana, and control the Prosecution's Office. And this leads to him killing Bruce Goodman. Bruce only expresses that he wants to investigate SL-9 more. That's all. He didn't want to put it away. But that's enough reason for Gant to commit murder. Yeah...though, Gant's reasoning for not grabbing the glove and vase were pretty dumb. "LOL I GUESS I'M NOT A GOOD ENOUGH VILLAIN". Err...yeah. Nice cop-out there. Really. In any case... Just...everything about Gant is great. His personality, his quotes, the nicknames he gives to everyone, his villainy, and his animations are simply great. I mean, the stare just, pretty much, crumbles you down. Phoenix says a questionable thing to Gant and he just stares at Phoenix. And you won't know what he's going to say. Is he going to support him or attack him..you just have to wait until he gives his answer. The clapping is great, as well as the insane clapping. And his breakdown animation? Yeah. That's just awesome. Beyond awesomeness. He either shoots lightning bolts out of his eyes or glasses...or he shoots them from his hair. Win-win situation right there. Err...anyways, let's get back to the point. The "cross-examination" of Gant in Trial 3 is excellent. Technically, it's not a cross-examination...but you know what I mean. I mean, until the new health system was introduced in PW2, the only way to get a Guilty verdict for sure was to get into Gant's trap. Yeah, the trap was really clever of Gant. That was just awesome. But the whole Evidence Law thing is pretty flawed in the first place...eh. There's a lot of weird things about Case 1-5...still a great case. But yeah. Also, Gant firing Gumshoe was a pretty emotional scene...even though it was expected. But yeah. Everything about Gant is great. I just barely prefer Gant over von Karma, just because we get to see more of Gant. After all, you only see von Karma in court...as well as the taser scene in Investigation 3. But for Gant? He shows up in court on 2 of the 3 days and shows in Investigation 2 of the 3 days. Yeah. They're pretty much equal, anyways. ---- transience 7. Damon Gant - the thing I love about Gant is his poses. I love how he stares you down. I love that huge deranged smile he gives. I love his clap. I love his "AUGHHHHHH" pose, too. totally awesome. - along with that, it's the absolute fear he instills in you as a witness. usually witnesses lie like hell, but Gant is just flat-out threatening. he goes right after Edgeworth, something no one has done before or since. he threatens Phoenix with taking away his badge and really puts up a brick wall when he stops talking. - the other thing about him is that he wields such power. this guy is someone to legitimately fear, and he's pretty awesome the whole time you're scared to death. ---- WiggumFan267 9. Damon Gant *Heroicy type music plays* ............ ........... ......... Oh! Board8-ey! Didn't see you there! Been swimming lately? =D Gant is one of the coolest villains in the series, which stems from his high authority, making him the most intimidating villain out there. Perhaps more than von Karma, Tigre, and all the guys like that out there. Once you know he's the guilty party anyway. And it's because he really knows how to torture you, to get under your skin, to ...and to seem to take it all SO LIGHTLY to boot! And when he does that evil grin thing where he grabs his necktie... you just know he's got something really ****ing evil up his sleeve and he's gonna stick it to you in the sleaziest, lowest, most painful, most frightening way possible. ...And then he starts laughing and clapping! Truly awesome. And you know that this guy has the power to do whatever the hell he wants to you and get away with it. What a great villain. So, with the case... hell I barely remember what happened with the not SL-9 case, but Gant did a good job of covering everything up, and the false evidence and the intimidatingness, and threatening to take away your badge, and the whole thing with presenting that cloth at the wrong time (oh yeah, that one IS SL-9 though). Gant in SL-9, and everything before built him up though. All that corruption then, with the "framing" of Joe Darke and him becoming Chief and having Lana as a puppet.... all part of his evil game. And to do all this stuff, quickly.... I mean, he put everything together upon seeing Neil's and Darke's and Ema's bodies... he knew exactly what happened just by looking, and he knew exactly how to re-arrange the crime scene as best as possible to set it up exactly the way he wanted. So that's good stuff. Hoh hoh hoh! *clap* ---- Leonhart4 12. Damon Gant The Good: This guy's great. Out of all of the Ace Attorney super-villains, Gant is by far the most humorous, with his prolonged stares, his asking about swimming, his over-the-top hand clapping, and his strange nicknames for people. He's got great theme music, perhaps the most memorable and fitting of any character. Gant is extremely devious though. He killed Neil Marshall, framed Ema, and blackmailed Lana with it in order to get a stranglehold of power along with his office as chief of police. He knows how to get what he wants. The Best: What makes Damon Gant great is that this guy is just tough to nail. He almost seems like a joke villain at first, but when he means business, it's on. He threatens to take away Phoenix's badge, he threatens to take down Edgeworth. He refuses to testify, and he refutes your evidence by using evidence law. He coldly draws out the "truth" about Ema and accuses Phoenix of concealing evidence (I do remember I got a game over because I let out the fact that I had the cloth from the safe when he asked me about it). Basically, it's like he's saying, "I'm the most powerful man in this courtroom. What are YOU going to do about it?" But then when you get to turn it around on him, it's extremely satisfying. Edgeworth calls him out when he tries to defend himself and add to his testimony, and Phoenix owns him by turning evidence law around on him. Oh, and who can forget the lightning damage animation? Whoa. The Bad: Damon Gant is an evil genius who has incredible foresight of how he can use anything and everything to his advantage, but it was the fact that he didn't think things through for once that ultimately ended up being his downfall. He murdered Goodman on an impulse, which was a big mistake. The Worst: I think the thing that probably keeps Gant from being the best Ace Attorney super-villain is the fact that he just doesn't inspire the hatred that Engarde, von Karma, and Dahlia do. Those are villains that you love to hate, but you love Gant for entirely different reasons. Despite all the despicable stuff he does, you just don't hate the guy like you do the other big villains. Category:Fictional characters